rise_of_humanity_rdzzfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhong Yue/Techniques
Cultivation * Sword Gate Visualization Art (former)(ch-2) ** Human Cultivation Technique * Sui Sovereign Flame Order Palace Visualization Art (ch-2) ** Celestial Cultivation Technique ** Stages: *** Sui Sovereign *** Flame Order Palace *** Sui Tree *** Sui Sovereign Blessing * Great Boundless Sword Qi (Boundless Great Sword Qi) ** Human Cultivation Technique * Monster God Ming King Art ** Monster Cultivation Technique ** 【Ming King Wrath Heart Sword】 * Soaring Dragon Hundred Forms ** Dragon Cultivation Technique ** Million Miles The Dragon Soars ** Twin Dragons Strive For Food * Heavenly Saint Godly Radiating Art ** Demon Cultivation Technique ** Great Sun Heavenly Demon Art * Celestial Demon Tai Chi Art ** Celestial Demon Yi ** Worshiping of the Gods ** Yin Yang Celestial Demon Style * Million God Ice Saint Art ** Celestial Cultivation Technique ** Mythical Infinite Transformations Fu Min Dao Venerate Heart Sutra Scripture * Celestial Cultivation Technique Innate Eight Trigrams * The Eight Trigrams, which explained the universe’ wonders, the indescribable secrets in heaven and earth and the core, Yi through eight types of Innate Trigrams. * Yi, was the dragon pattern that separated the Celestial, Demon, Yin and Yang in the Demon Tai Chi Art. * The Demon Tai Chi Art contained the Innate Yin, Yang, Celestial and Demon Dao; * The Lightning Heavenly Furnace Scripture contained the Innate Lightning Dao; * The Light Spatial Crystal Mystic Scripture contained the Space and Time Dao; * The Min Dao Venerate Heart Sutra Scripture contained the Innate Yi Dao. * Together, they have formed the basis of the Eight Trigrams. * In Zhong Yue’s Eight Trigrams, Yi was the core, Yin and Yang turned into the innate sun and innate moon while the celestial and demon turned into the black and white parts in the Tai Chi. And the Space Dao made the Tai Chi Art much more geometrical, turning it into a dimension mixed with celestial, demon, Yin and Yang Qi while endless stars shone brightly, forming a beautiful galaxy. The Time Dao then imbued the concept of time into the Demon Tai Chi Art, creating a time flow that was under Yi’s control. Yin Yang, Celestial, Demon, Time and Sapce, and Yi, together, the Tai Chi Art they formed was no longer Demon Tai Chi Art but the innate Tai Chi Art. The innate tai Chi Art then started producing the four symbols; the Innate Tai Yin Dao, Innate Tai Yang Dao, Innate Shao Yin Dao and Innate Tai Yang Dao, which all reflected into eight trigrams. * Whereas for the lightning, it was one type among the eight trigrams created by the four symbols. It was called the Zhen Trigram. * The Gan Trigram as heaven, heaven father and Heaven Dao. The Kun Trigram as earth, earth mother and Earth Dao. The Xun Trigram as wood, the mother of life and Life Dao. The Kan Trigram as water and power of torrent while the Li Trigram as fire and the power of heat, together, they became the Fire and Water Dao. The Ken Trigram as alpines with different transformations while the Rui Trigram as swamp, the land of reproduction. Together, they were the Mountain and River Dao. Physique Refining Art * Jiao Dragon Winding Body Totem Art (ch-3) * Sun Moon Prodigious Emanation Art ** Great Sun Prodigious Emanation Art ** Bright Moon Prodigious Emanation Art * Kui Long Celestial Race's Immortal Body * Desolate Lightning Heavenly Furnace Scripture Combat Skills * Spring Thunderbolt Sword Skill (ch-9) ** Million Lightning Strikes ** Thunderbolts of Nine Heavens ** Horizontal Thunder Control * Sixty Four Sword Styles * God Banishment Seal * Dragon Shears * God Slaying Three Styles *# Sun Burst *# Moon Tide *# Dao Crusher * Six Soul Banner * Nine Steps Plough Cracker Defence Skills * Black Tortoise Gold Spirit Shield * Shao Hao Bell Mystic Arts * Mystic Duplication Technique * Time Light Spatial Crystal Mystic Scripture ** Great Cosmic Localization Art * Can Carrier * Divine Calculatory Technique * Mystic Dao Breaker * Innate Saint Ritual Mystic Art * One Fission Mystic Art Category:Zhong Yue